Jason Fox
Jason Curtonious Fox '(Born March 6) is the youngest child of the family and the strip's protagonist. A 10-year-old boy who wears glasses (though his pupils are unseen), he is shown to be very intelligent and is often relied on to help Roger with taxes, or Peter and Paige with homework. Unlike his siblings, Jason wants to do his homework and often receives incredibly high marks as a result (72 correct answers out of 20 questions is disappointing to him). Although he once did get a B on a test. He sometimes is disappointed when he has no homework because he did all the homework for the year during the first week of school. He tends to aggravate the teachers with his overly complicated answers and is frequently in trouble for disrupting the class. Despite his intellect, he is shown to take most things too literally on occasion. (Once, when Roger asked him for "java", meaning a cup of coffee, Jason gave him a mug with a printout from the Java programming language.) He also once placed an order for a pizza with "17/51 cheese, 109/327 sausage, and 86,499,328/259,497,984 mushroom" (which resulted in Roger receiving all his change in pennies and telling Jason that him ever asking him to order their pizza again was an "unlikely event"), and unsuccessfully tries extreme ways to get Roger and Andy to raise his allowance, which almost always results in a sudden decrease in his pay. In one sunday strip, Jason created tiny "Jason bots" with small guns to attack Paige. Jason called the game "Jasotron 2012" Appearance In the original comics from the 1980's his appearance was a bit different. His face was longer, his hair was a bit different, his ears were drawn different, and his nose also was different. Later as Bill Amend's drawing style changed Jason's design got updated to mostly the design we know today but with a slightly longer face. Finally, his face became more straightened and he became less thin. Relationships with other characters 'Paige: Jason actively tries to annoy Paige as much as possible. He does the typical things that younger brothers do to annoy their older sisters. Jason also sometimes does unorthodox things, such as telling Paige that Quincy has barfed on her bed, taking a picture of the look on her face, and selling monster masks with that picture on it for $1 each. Also coming up with little comic strips called Slug Man, where Paige is the main Antagonist. Peter: Jason really has a neutral relationship with Peter. They play the same video games together (many of which are rated M at minimum), and generally like each other. However, when Peter forces Jason to tag along to certain events or makes him play sports, Jason is usually quite angry. Andrea Fox: Jason has a natural love for Andrea, being her child. However, Jason often tries to pester her for either a new computer (or a related piece of technology, like a new mouse) or a much higher allowance. Occasionally, he has resorted to spam mail (10,000 messages saying "Raise Jason's Allowance" which put him down to a dollar every 1000 years) or even talking while Andrea was sleeping (influencing her dreams so she had a dream of him buying her a bunch of very expensive gifts after Jason's allowance was raised to $15,000 a week). Roger Fox: Much like his mother, Jason loves his father just as much. He hates when his father is on the computer. While trying to find an e-card Jason had sent for Father's Day, Roger destroyed every file and reformatted the hard drive. This usually happens every time he uses the computer, even when he used the simplest computer that Andrea could find in 1990. On the few occasions Roger takes him out for golf, Jason does everything to resist. Jason also does not get Roger's interest in sports. Quincy: Jason loves his iguana. He has trained Quincy for several years to destroy Paige's clothes and barf them all over her bed. Sometimes he throws Quincy in Paige's face. he seems put him in Paige's baths in small strips [http://foxtrot.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_Jones Marcus]: Jason and Marcus are best buds. They both like geeky things, but as evident from previous comics, their similarities have limits. For example, Marcus kinda likes girls while though, even though it's been proven that he isn't Jason says that he's against girls. [http://foxtrot.wikia.com/wiki/Eileen_Jacobson Eileen]: Eileen is referred to as Jason's sweetheart. He repeatedly says he doesn't like her but it has been proven he does such as when he was mad over not getting a mushy valentines card from Eileen. Phoebe: Jason hasn't had many interactions with Phoebe. In the "Camp Foxtrot" story arc Eileen and Phoebe launch a prank war against Jason and Marcus. In the "Encyclopedias Brown and White" story arc Phoebe thinks that the boys stole her camp journal. Eugene: Eugene hates Jason. The two of them fight and Jason referred to him once as "some hideous toxic monster." Personality Jason loves many geeky things. In the late 80's and 90's, he loved dinosaurs, but he gradually became interested in Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Star Trek, and Dungeons and Dragons. Somewhere around 2005, he becomes interested in World of Warquest, a computer game parody of World of Warcraft. sometimes he would want to see game of thrones but andy stops him Once, Jason put on a Steve Jobs costume in order to find out what items he releasing at his presentation. There are also times where Jason will make contraptions that are pretty close to the actual weapon, such as his Spiderman Web shooter that he built which would only shoot webs at him and nothing else and claimed that it looked easy in the comics. Like most stereotypical boys, Jason is a constant source of mischief. He is always coming up with jokes, pranks, and tricks which include water bombs, snowballs, dart guns, squirt guns and other contraptions, Paige being his favorite target. She is also the center of his insults, like when he came up with a Slug-Man superhero comic, which included "Paige-o-Tron" as the villain, or uploading games to his website which included Pimple Command, Paige Invaders, Ms. Yap Man and Paige Don't Know Jack, on which she is respectively portrayed as pimply, a space alien, a constant talker on the phone and being unable to answer the easiest of questions. Although Paige is his regular target, Peter is sometimes the target of his tricks (such as reprogramming the auto-dial buttons on Peter's cell phone, resulting in Peter accidentally confessing to Andy about sneaking out when he thought he was talking to Denise). He also enjoys making comic strips with Slug Man (see below), substitutes for other cartoonists' work, e.g. Family Circus, or with his siblings as the characters, such as when he had a week of comic strips in which Paige was portrayed as a deadly monster (which resulted in Paige doing the same for him the following week). He also has a strange passion for bugs and other disgusting things, collecting bacteria and also once made a "Tick farm". Portrayed as a stereotypical nerd, he has an interest in science fiction, particularly Star Wars, Star Trek and role-playing games(primarily the fictional fantasy-themed MMORPG "World of Warquest", a portmanteau of World of Warcraft and EverQuest), as well as a high level of knowledge in mathematics and science. He also seems to have a high interest in comic books and dinosaurs. In a few strips, it is revealed that he likes Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, as well as the fictional "Linuxmon", blending his interest in programming with card games and brings them to school. Jason is also a frequent user of the family computer and has been shown to be an amazing programmer, repeatedly constructed his own computer programs (including a search engine, which he built before breakfast) and viruses, which he often sends to the other computers in the house and Eileen Jacobson. He also has written at least two viruses that caused nationwide havoc, called the "Darth Jason" and "I-Don't-Love-You-Eileen-Jacobson". He included a copyright line in the latter, and in the former, he completely eliminated the Internet (and Jason's web company, "Jasonzonbayhoo") as a result. It is also shown that Jason is a terrific snow sculptor. When it snows he and his best friend Marcus build monsters out of the snow to scare Paige. Another example is a storyline in which Andy tells him to go outside instead of playing video games, so he and Marcus build the environments of their favorite video games to play in. In addition, he plays video games regularly — either by himself, with Peter, with Roger, or with Marcus. In one series of strips, Paige plays one of his games and is more adept at it than Jason to his frustration, with common sense assisting her. He frequently attempts to recreate the work of cartoonists while they are on hiatus, usually as an excuse to make fun of Paige. He also makes his own comic called Slug Man, a parody of Superman and Batman. Occasionally, Jason will make exaggerated plans of his own, such as a large-scale animatronics Christmas display (which has everything but a sound system playing "Jingle Bell Rock" all day) or a skyscraper comic book shop in his backyard (which is squashed by the zoning commission). Like Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes, Jason is shown to have a fear/hatred of girls (see below) but admits to slightly liking one of his only female friends, Eileen Jacobson. He sometimes falls prey to advertising ploys, as illustrated in a 1991 arc where he becomes obsessed for a short while with The Simpsons products. Jason also occasionally, puts on his parents' clothing, and puts Quincy on his head, pretending to be characters such as John Quincy Adams, Don Iguan, Iguanoman, or, on one very memorable occasion, Quincy's mother. Trivia * Jason apparently likes anime. * During a storyline, Peter told him he was reading a book called "The Metamorphosis" where a man wakes up one day to find he transformed into a giant bug. Jason immediately went to bed, hoping the same thing would happen to him. Jason transformed into a female version of himself named Jasolyn. * Jason has gotten Poison Oak once * Jason and Peter once found an envelope that contained 80 Dollars but belonged to someone called Eugene Blakenship * Jason has a transformer that has the ability to transform into a toy Bazooka. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 11.46.21 AM.png|Jason in the second comic Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 11.57.18 AM.png|Jason in the 1990's Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 11.58.34 AM.png|Jason as we know and love today, (Except for paige) Jason.png Glog Malblood.jpg|Jason's World of Warquest Avatar: Glog Malblod FoxTrot Book Houston You Have a Problem.jpg FoxTrot Book Encyclopedias Brown and White.jpg FoxTrot Book Death by Field Trip.jpg small_u-201701251612.png rawImage.jpg rogerjasongarden.png|Jason being a geek Category:Fox family Category:Main Characters Category:Know-it-alls Category:Males Category:Characters in FoxTrot